


【黑三角】十年

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: 十年生死两茫茫





	【黑三角】十年

飞机遇上气流颠簸了一阵，等重新稳定下来时，随行的工作人员面色已不见得好。王耀从窗户望出去，云海轻盈缥缈如丝如绢浮在机舱下方，平展千里，不见边际。他似乎是睡了一觉，脑袋蒙蒙不知该想些什么，然后他听到那些人的窃窃私语，耳朵敏锐的抓到‘莫斯科’三个字，意识才豁然明朗，他们此行是要去莫斯科。 

飞机抵达目的地时天色已经彻底沉下来，专车在披着麻纱的夜色中带他驶向在博罗维茨基山岗上矗立了几百年的城堡。沿途见到许多商店门前已经排起等待购买食物的长队，有男人，有女人甚至还有孩子和老人，为生存产生的焦虑战胜了一切的可以阻拦他们的因素，哪怕他们很有可能会在第二天发现这间整夜等待了的商店早已被抢空。几个月来他们吸入弥漫恐慌的空气，然后吐出更深重的绝望，层层叠叠密布于莫斯科的上空。 

汽车辗过卵石铺砌的红场时，王耀喊了停，他阻止了工作人员寸步不离跟随的意图，独自走向红场深处。作为诸多重大历史事件的见证场所，红场同紫禁城外的广场一样从不缺乏游客，无论是白天还是黑夜。只是此时苦于为食物奔波的本地人基本不见了踪影，那些极富探险精神的外国人闯进这片神秘的赤红色圣地，怀着高高在上而好奇的姿态打量着这里的一切。装在塔楼上的巨型五角星在沉沉夜色中仍燃烧着刺目的红，而在那之后的参议院大楼上方飘扬的红旗却无精打采的黏在旗杆上，象征工农阶级的金色镰刀锤标记因此无法被窥见，这多少让那些不远万里而来的游客感到沮丧，抱怨的声音带着浓重的美式口音，然而手中的相机却频频闪烁着白光。 

王耀目的明确走向西侧，在红色花岗石和黑色长石建成的巨大陵墓前驻足凝视，半个多世纪以来，红/色/共/和/国联盟的建立者和他的继承者一直长眠于此处。守卫的士兵或因为他这独一无二的亚洲面孔起了疑心，视线总若有若无的落到他身上。 

“我就猜你已经到了。” 

低沉的声音在身后响起，士兵们立刻高举手肘敬礼。

王耀未来得及回头，滞留着体温的围巾便已覆上他裸露在外的肌肤。先前浸没在零下的空气中时并不觉得冷，有了这突然的温暖侵袭后才觉自身的冰凉。 

长长的围巾没有什么章法的交缠，将脖子上的肌肤都遮了个严实，外界的寒气再无法从领口侵入。

苏/维/埃政权领袖转到他身边站定，脸色难掩疲倦，身姿却依然挺拔，生生将一身常服穿出凛冽的味道。

“你怎么知道我在这里？”

王耀低下头，将脸也埋进那柔软的料子里，鼻尖却未嗅到熟悉的冷香。 

“直觉。”伊万目光深沉了些，看着面前高高耸立的陵墓，“你不会喜欢现在的克里姆林宫，你也不会希望与我在那里见面。大厅、走廊，甚至总统办公室都被美国佬占领了，说俄语的记者被排挤在外面，对正在进行的总统和他的竞争者的采访一无所知。” 

“你逃出来了。”王耀平静的说。

“不，我逃不出来。八月的那件事发生后，他们一直将我困在那座宫殿里，不让我见任何人。但我知道他们在计划什么，也知道这些日子来，他们是怎样费尽心思的讨好美国佬。在总统办公室外，我听见上司称呼那个说着美式英语的人‘同志’。还有那些堂而皇之闯入宫殿的传教士，他们竟敢公然宣称上司是‘美国教堂最求而不得的人’，因为上司打破了共产主义者的‘无神主义’论。我真想把那些美/国佬淹死在马桶里，他们显然已经忘记了这里是莫斯科，不是华盛顿。” 

伊万激愤的情绪并没有感染到王耀，他只是安静的听着伊万的抱怨，再任由悲切丝丝缕缕爬上他的面容。 

“没有人能困住你，伊万，最终选择背弃理想的人是你自己。” 

“你果然是这样想的！我就知道你会这样想！”伊万眸色转深，狠戾之气凸现，他是真真切切的动了怒，用力攫住王耀的双肩，“但你有什么资格这样想？！你背叛我，背叛社/会/主/义大家庭，引入市场经济，甘为阿尔弗雷德作伥的时候，你还有资格跟我谈‘理想’谈‘信仰’吗？”

“我没有背叛社/会/主/义！” 用力推开伊万钳制他的双手，王耀的怒气也少见的被勾起。这些年明里暗里受到的嘲讽奚落不少，他早已学会一笑置之，但从伊万口中听到一些不轻不重的话却总是能刺痛他不算敏感的神经。

“社/会/主/义和共/产/主/义都是最终目标，而实现它们的方式并不是唯一的。”

“是了！你没有背叛社/会/主/义，你只是批判我是‘修正主义’、‘社会帝国主义’！你只是不肯接受我推行的社/会/主/义模式！你只是借用了资/本/主/义那一套经济手段！你只是背叛了那个教给你社/会/主/义的人！你只是背叛了我！” 

尖刻的讥讽，似要把这些这些年累而未决反倒发酵的越发浓烈的怨怼酣畅淋漓的释放，只是这怨怼不是单方面的，用刀戳人心窝的事谁也没比谁少做，谁也不是单纯的受害者。 

“你在边境陈兵百万，你打算‘一劳永逸’的消除我时，你还有什么资格指责我背叛了你？！” 

王耀对情绪的把控能力一向超出常人，但是将残酷旧事化作利刃去伤人的代价便是要先揭开自己尚未愈合的伤疤，让那些压进深处的悲怨和刺痛重见天日，再经由凄冷的风渲染放大后反噬心脏。 

恨与怨不同，恨是仇视，是愤怒，强烈而直接，会让人怒发冲冠，会让人七窍生烟，却不会摧心肝。怨是不单纯的恨，多少带着点委屈的意思，而这委屈的源泉正是那些真挚的情感，如信任，如依赖，如......喜爱。

他恨过一些人，却只怨过伊万一人。独属于这一人的情感便足以突破王耀高筑的防线，在伊万瞬间惨白的面色下，他的眼眶也感受到了久违的热意。 

“那是阿尔弗雷德的诬陷，他要让你因这事永远记恨着我。”

伊万失了嚣张的气焰，紫色的眸子失焦而空洞，他垂下头喃喃道。 

“你还要自欺欺人到什么时候？！”王耀冲他大吼。

“我没有想要消除你，我也没有选择背弃自己的信仰。”伊万后退一步，连连摇头，铂金色的额发顺势落下遮挡了他的眼睛。

“如果不是你的选择，那就大声告诉你的人民！告诉你的敌人！告诉这世界上的所有人！”

王耀抓起伊万的手，在卫兵惊恐的目光中带着被利刃划开了坚硬外壳的苏维埃领袖走向红场的西北角。

 

02  
克里姆林宫内救世主塔上响起沉重肃穆的钟声，昭示着零点的到来。端着烛火聚集在圣.尼古拉斯塔厚重的墙壁前的人群因此爆发出欢呼。穿着白袍的美/国传教士手捧厚重的《圣经》立在人群中间，激动的传播着救世主的福音。在执政党宣扬无神主义的苏联，尤其是具有特殊意义的红场庆祝救世主的诞辰，对于这些教徒来说是一件史无前例而无上光荣的事。 

牧师说：“如果你正承受痛苦，如果你厌倦了生活，那么，至少你要知道，救世主还爱着你。” 

一位年迈的妇人热泪盈眶的对身边人低语：“从我八岁后便再没有参加过这样的仪式，我从来没有感觉这么好过，像是找到了回家的路。” 

“你教给我的，这个世界上根本没有什么救世主！现在，你告诉他们！告诉他们这个世界上根本就没有所谓的救世主！” 

王耀把伊万往前推了一步。强行将伊万带过来的过程中他费了不少力气，他已经没有办法再压抑剧烈翻滚在胸腔中的哀恸。他想只要伊万告诉那些人从来就没有什么救世主，他便无条件的相信伊万所说的一切，他便想尽一切办法挽留这个社会主义性质的国家。然后他们可以真正的冰释前嫌，不管别人怎么怀疑，不管别人怎么嘲笑，只要他们还有相同的理想和信仰，就会一直在通往社会主义和共产主义的路上走下去。 

去呀！去告诉他们从来就没有什么救世主！去告诉他们你从没有选择放弃社/会/主/义！ 

宽阔的背影摇晃了一下，在令人屏息的期待里迈出了迟疑的一小步，随即又收了回来。王耀闭了眼睛，低下头，掩去面上失望的同时，泪水被眼睑斩断，直簌簌的滴落地面。 

带着凉意的拇指从润湿的睫毛上划过，拭去眼泪却无法带走那双眼睛里层层郁结的哀怨。

“是你教给我的。” 喉咙被刺痛后带着哽咽，东方男人紧盯着他面前的北国领袖。 

“是你教给我的。” 

相同的话被重复强调，伊万喉结滚动却没能说出话来。他抬手解开外衣的扣子，紧接着拉下毛衣的领子。 

淤黑的腐肉从锁骨开始，密密麻麻往下延伸，场面触目惊心。

王耀所有的神色都被转成震惊而后定格，他条件反射的伸出手想要去确认，但指端刚企及那坏掉的皮肉，便触电般的缩了回来。

“我没有选择。” 伊万笑容苍白，手上持续用力才将抗拒着的王耀纳入怀中。 

“我、我怎么......” 

——我怎么办？ 王耀想这样问伊万，但是颤抖的话终究没有说完。他今天太软弱了，他不应该这么软弱。几千年来没人教他该怎么做，他也这样过来了，没什么大不了的。

“我会坚持下去。”王耀从伊万怀中挣脱，他踩着卵石铺砌的冷硬地面，坚定的走向那群举着蜡烛的教徒。

“从来就没有什么救世主， 

王耀高唱着国际歌，闯进被烛火照亮的区域。看到那些教徒惊讶后愤怒的脸，他仍然无动于衷，至少此时此刻这里还是被社/会/主/义的红星照耀的地方。

“也不靠神仙皇帝！ 

他看向人群外静默的伊万，扯开嘴角，与发红的眼眶不同的是，脸上从没有过的灿烂而绝望的笑容。他想权当将这首歌最后一次唱给伊万听了。然而愤怒的教众已经迫不及待的要驱赶他，他们潮水一样的涌向他，用恶毒的话语诅咒他。他被推攘着失了声，混乱中似乎还有人给了他一拳，但他体会不到痛意。

红场的卫队或许是得了伊万的指示，蜂拥过来替他解围。 卫队毕竟是受过专业训练的军人，要将这些凡夫俗子与王耀隔离开并不算难。王耀在士兵的层层保护下得到了喘息的机会，只是重重人影遮挡了他的视线，他不得不踏上高出地面一大截的石墩，继续对选择了离开的东斯拉夫人高唱社/会/主/义大家族的成员们曾经一起唱过的歌：

“要创造人类的幸福， 

全靠我们自己！ 

忘记了从何时起，唱歌的人越来越少。经济衰落，民生凋敝，社/会/主/义模式越来越不被看好，而更遥远的共/产/主/义更是成为资/本/主/义国家们茶余饭后的笑谈。

“我们要夺回劳动果实，  
让思想冲破牢笼！  
快把那炉火烧得通红，  
趁热打铁才会成功！ 

东斯拉夫人的身影渐行渐远，最终消失在夜色的尽头，然而王耀的歌还没唱完。他站在人群里，如此孤独，没有愿意听歌的人，也没有愿意和他一起唱歌的人。深呼吸压下一阵一阵激荡在胸口的酸楚后，他一转眼便看见克里姆林宫上方重新飘扬的红旗，象征工农阶级的镰刀垂标志在漆黑的天幕下闪着金光。然后他又看见那之下从克里姆林宫赶来的阿尔弗雷德，他瞪着王耀的表情像是活见了鬼。

王耀看着他突然又夸张的笑了，更加卖力的高唱:

“这是最后的斗争，  
团结起来到明天，  
英特纳雄耐尔就一定要—— 

最后两个音节还未落下，王耀便被挤进人群，挤进卫队的阿尔弗雷德从石墩上拉了下来。

“你发什么疯？！” 

“要你管？！”王耀甩开阿尔弗雷德的手。 

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，没好气的说：“你赶快醒来，我给你永久正常贸易关系地位。” 

 

03  
争吵、和好，再争吵、再和好。 

无休止的循环，这本应出现情侣的关系中。但实际上，这是自苏联解体后，近十年来中美关系的常态。双方外交部的辞令也因此显得多变，昨天才刚刚放出狠话，一副水火不容的样子，今天又要强调维持双方关系的健康、稳定。 

在接二连三有意、无意的滋事生非后，阿尔弗雷德由衷地感觉到了疲倦。世贸大厦事件的发生让新上司果断放弃了征服所有红色政权的雄心壮志，阿尔弗雷德沉重到窒息的心也因此稍微轻松了些。 

他至今记得，4月1日，南海的事情发生后，王耀闯进他的办公室时，那难抑悲愤的面容。不是没有想过王耀会失控，但过去十年里无数次的挑衅都被他隐忍后，阿尔也被惯的越发气焰嚣张。 然而那一天，抓着他领带的手青筋暴起，一度让他怀疑，王耀会在下一刻狠狠揍他一顿。但同时，心底竟扭曲地生起一丝期盼。王耀鲜少因他的事显露过多的情绪，如果真能揍他一顿，也算是破了记录了。

于是，他扬起了嘴角，态度一如既往地傲慢。 

但是王耀并没有让怒火冲昏头脑，他只是用那双藏匿着太多复杂情绪的眼睛瞪着阿尔。在长久的沉默对峙中，剑拔弩张的气氛逐渐流逝，到最后，那双琥珀色的眼睛归于平静了。 

视线从阿尔弗雷德的脸上转移到胸膛后，王耀缓缓松开手，细心的替他抚平衬衫领口的褶皱。 

阿尔弗雷德没由来的心软了，他想解释，却发现根本没什么好解释的，官方的说辞王耀不会相信，再往下推敲就不叫解释而叫认罪了。 

王耀又抬头看了他一眼，目光淡漠，无喜无悲，仿若看一个生人。阿尔弗雷德没被他携带怒火的目光吓到，却因这平淡的一眼心惊肉跳，他怔怔的看着王耀离开的背影，从始至终，他们都未曾开口，却似乎把所有的话都已言尽。 

新上司把战略重心由东亚转向中/东的计划汇报给阿尔，征得阿尔同意后，他才放心大胆地准备实施。 

“那些中国人，他们或许会感谢那个......” 

新上司话说到一半突然就停住了，他转头看着阿尔，一副欲言又止的模样。

阿尔看着他的新上司，示意他把话继续说下去。

“他们说，他爱过您，而曾经，我是说或许，您也爱着他。” 

这个传言由来已久，有些人猜测他们的感情是在蜜月期间发展出来的，也有人猜测是从二战时期就有的。但时间并不是重点，重要的是这两个国家注定要背道而驰，他们不应该生出这些会让人软弱的情感。

阿尔抿紧了双唇，罕见地没有回避这个问题。如果是往常，他一定是一笑置之，用不在意的态度去打消他人可笑的猜疑，但是面对这个来自德州的男人时，他却无法轻率地敷衍。 

新上司看起来比阿尔更加紧张，长时间没有得到阿尔的答复时，他被人公然取笑过的语无伦次的毛病又犯了。

“您、您不必在意这个问题，我的意思是，您一直以来都做得很好。我想、这只是个传言。或许我们应该聊其他的事情......” 

“我们是国家，我的不幸是他的幸运。”阿尔弗雷德打断了上司的话，他仍没有正面回答这个，只是用残酷的事实告诉他自己非常明确，爱是国家与国家之间永远也不能谈及的东西，无论存在与否。 

放慢的重音，让新上司为之一震，他看着阿尔，沉痛的声音自喉间溢出。 

“祖国......” 

“如果不是这一次的人祸，他一定会被我扼到窒息。所以，他和他的人民一定都在心底里庆幸着。” 

阿尔自嘲的笑，他把桌上停滞不前的日历往后翻了几页，再多的伤痛都会被时间淡化，再多的爱恨纠缠在利益面前都一文不名。 

申办奥运、组建上合、加入世贸，少了阿尔弗雷德这个最大的阻力，王耀做什么事似乎都顺风顺水了。然而在同阿尔弗雷德商量双方贸易关系的定位时，王耀突然病倒了，他像是要沉沉的睡一场，给这一年来过度劳累的身体放个假。如果仅仅是这样也无可厚非，但是他这生病的日子也太凑巧了，恰好是阿尔弗雷德家的平安夜，也恰好是苏/联解圝体的前夕，难免不会让多疑的阿尔弗雷德浮想联翩。

他一定是不想让我过好圣诞节，才故意挑这么个日子生病。除此之外的其他原因都被阿尔弗雷德自动排除了，十年也不是什么特殊的时间节点，王耀这个老狐狸才不至于为此黯然神伤到卧床不起。 

为了验证自己的想法，阿尔弗雷德凑到昏睡的人耳边，说： “你赶快醒来，我给你永久正常贸易关系地位。” 

鸦翅般浓密纤长的睫毛轻颤着，柔软的眼睑几次三番微开一条缝后又疲倦的合上，但在同牵绊现在的过往做了激烈的斗争后，终于勉勉强强的支开了。 

“好。”王耀干涩的嗓子发不出清晰的声音，但阿尔弗里德却听的很明白。 

果然老狐狸最在乎的还是他自己。

——END——

*文中涉及到的事件如下:  
1991/8 /19 苏联的八月政变  
1991/12/25 苏解  
2001/4/1 中美南海撞机事件  
2001/9/11 美国世贸大厦遭袭  
2001年 中国申奥成功，组建上合，加入世贸  
2001/12/27 美国宣布给中国永久正常贸易关系地位


End file.
